


The Hawk and Lark

by Helitorian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helitorian/pseuds/Helitorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari's life is turned upside down by the annoying new herbivore at Namimori. She breaks his rules and he tries to teach her a lesson but who's the one really being taught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Taka we can't-" Izumi said in a hushed voice when Taka ran up the first few stairs that led to the roof. She stopped to look back at her new friend.

"Why not? Is there a rule that says we aren't allowed?" Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously, "Cause if there is, I'm gonna break it to pieces." She turned back and vanished up the staircase leaving Izumi to stand at the bottom with their lunches.

"It isn't safe, Taka..." she whispered not following after her friend.

Take shielded her eyes before opening the door to the roof, the sun bright after the dimness of the staircase. A brisk breeze whisked into her dark brown hair, sending it out around her head like a snarling halo as she walked across to the edge and set her palms on the cold metal rail. Looking down, the other students were small as mice wandering unaware of her sharp gaze. Another breeze rushed up the side of the building, breathing into her face and pulling at her uniform. Taka closed her eyes with a smile; this was nice.

"You shouldn't be here." Her eyes flew open and she whirled to face the owner of the voice, her heart pounding in her chest. Damn she hadn't even heard the guy sneak up on her! His narrowed gray eyes regarded her coldly and Taka couldn't stop her own eyes from narrowing back.

"Is there a rule about it?" she asked sharply not caring for the disinterested way he looked at her. Another breeze swept between them, ruffling his dark hair out of his eyes and pulling her attention to the red armband pinned to his arm.

"No. I don't want the company. Now leave." He took a single step to the side so she had a clear path to the stairwell. Taka tried hard not to clench her jaw; she'd dealt with enough bullies at her old school and she sure as heck wasn't going to deal with them here. This was her fresh start. She pushed away from the rail to walk slowly towards the boy.

"If there is no rule that says I can't be here," she purred, "Then I don't have to leave and you," she stopped a few feet from him, "Can't make me." Their eyes held for several seconds before his lips tugged up at one corner in a lopsided smirk and the boy chuckled darkly.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he asked with a cold gleam in his eyes.

"I am." Taka hedged, her body tensing as he closed the gap between them forcing her to tilt her head back to look him in the face. He smirk deepened when he saw her go still as he leaned forward.

"Then here's your first lesson. Mouthy sparrows aren't allowed on the roof or they'll get eaten." he whispered in her ear. Taka looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Your lessons suck, Prefect-chan." she said lightly, her own lips curving in a smile when the amused gleam in his eyes faded. He straightened when the sound of the door to the stairwell opening reached them. Several sets of footsteps moved their way and Taka risked a glance over the guy's shoulder and tried not to pale at the sight of the three thugs closing in on them. The boy half turned to look at them, gesturing at Taka carelessly.

"It seems this new student has gotten lost. Escort her to her classroom."

"Yes, Chairman." One of the thugs said while the other two flanked Taka and grabbed her upper arms. She struggled when they started dragging her back to the stairwell.

"Let me go!" she yelled then looked over her shoulder at the smirking boy, who stood watching with his arms crossed over his chest. Anger surged through her and she bared her teeth in a snarl just before the thugs dragged her into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang, Taka was on her feet with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Taka! Taka wait!" Izumi called out as she hurried after, her thin face pinched with worry, "Taka you aren't going back up onto the roof again?"

"I am." Taka growled over her shoulder as she rounded the corned but was yanked to a stop when Izumi grabbed her sleeve. Turning, Taka looked down at the smaller girl.

"It isn't safe up there! Wasn't being man-handled by those thugs enough?" Izumi begged and Taka hesitated at the fear in her friend's eyes.

"Izumi..." she shook the clinging fingers from her shirt then faced the girl, "You can't let bullies have their way. You can't let them terrorize you into doing what they want. You can't let them ruin your life!" Izumi cringed back and Taka groaned, reaching out. "I'm sorry, Izumi. I'm really sorry but I'm not going to let him do this to me. I transferred to Namimori to get away from the bullies at my old school and I will not let any new ones try to ruin my life here. I'm going back up there." Izumi watched as Taka turned and ran up the staircase.

Even though she wanted to peer around the door, Taka forced herself to step into the open boldly and close the door behind her. Her eyes swept the rooftop but there was no sign of him and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

"Why are you back?" Letting him startled her for the second time set her teeth on edge. Slowly, Taka turned to look up to the roof of the small shack that covered the stairwell to find the Prefect sitting on the edge, his face expressionless. For a second, she thought about replying but reconsidered, turning her back to him again before she walked to the railing to sit on the small ledge at its base. Ignoring him, she pulled her lunch from her bag. She'd only taken one bite when a shadow fell across her.

"I asked you a question." he said and she didn't look up as she took another bite chewing slowly.

"And I didn't feel like answering it." Taka said after swallowing, finally raising her eyes to his.

"You aren't very intelligent." he mused and she briefly considered stabbing him with her chopsticks before calming herself.

"The way I see it," She took a slow drink from a can of juice then leveled a hard eyed look at him, "You're the one lacking." He stepped closer and that gleam came back into his eyes.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean-"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll let you push me around." Her dark eyes flashed in warning which he ignored as he stepped closer again.

"Shut up, herbivore." he growled, "Before I bite you." Taka laughed and flashed a smile that was all teeth.

"Go ahead and try, Prefect-chan. I'll break every single tooth on the way down." His expression darkened at the gibe and his hand slipped into his pocket. Taka's eyes widened for a split second in fear before he withdrew a cellphone, the sneer on his face telling her he knew she'd been worried. Scowling, she took another bite of her lunch, looking out over the school grounds after he'd walked away with the phone to his ear. Enough time passed for her to finish her lunch and thinking that maybe the guy had given up and left her alone for the day, Taka glanced over just in time to see a very large guy (no way he was in middle school!) step through the door. The can in her hand creaked in protest when he gave a quick bow to the evil guy.

The can fell from her hand all together when he turned and started heading her way. Quickly getting to her feet, Taka looked up into the thug's face.

"Miss please gather your things." She was thrown for a second by his polite tone, blinking at him before shaking her head.

"No. I have as much of a right as he does to be here and I won't let you scare me." Taka said clenching her fists angrily, "And if you try and touch me, I'll break every bone in your hand." she added acidly when he raised his hand to reach for her. The thug paused.

"Miss," he said almost gently, "If you do not gather your things, I will do it for you then hoist you onto my shoulder if you continue to refuse." The smile that followed his words had her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Just do it anyway, Kusakabe. She's too stupid to listen." Taka glared over Kusakabe's shoulder.

"Coward." she sneered, "You're path-URK!" Her breath left in a whoosh as Kusakabe was true to his word, his shoulder ramming into her belly before he stood up with one hand at the small of her back to steady her. The guy watched with a smile as she was taken away, the image branded into her brain before the door slammed shut in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell hadn't even finished ringing when she skidded to a stop in front of the staircase to the roof only to find it guarded by two of his thugs. They stared down at Taka passively and she wanted to scream her frustration at them. Who the heck was this guy that he had so many people at his fingertips!? Momentarily wounded but not beaten, she slunk off to her homeroom and back to Izumi. Before she could go any further, she had to figure out who she was dealing with.

Plunking down at her desk, Taka let her bag slide to the floor as Izumi looked at her curiously.

"You've given up?" she asked tentatively and Taka slid her eyes over to look at her friend.

"No. I've come to find out who this jerk is. You know his name don't you, Izumi?" The other girl looked down at her food then nodded slowly.

"His name is Hibari." She shivered like saying his name left her cold, "He's the chairmen of Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. They're supposed to keep order among the students but they're nothing but a bunch of troublemakers and he's the worst!" Taka leaned back to cross her arms over her chest as Izumi continued, "They beat people up for fun and they get into fights with gangs from other schools. Taka he could really hurt you." Her friend's fear made her slightly ashamed. She'd never thought to consider Izumi when she'd started standing up to the bully but then again...would he hurt Izumi just to get her to stop?

"Have they picked on you before, Izumi?" Taka asked suddenly and Izumi sat back in her chair.

"No...They usually leave the girls alone." Her eyes nervously flicked over to a group of girls in the corner before returning to Taka. Looking over, she studied the five girls that her friend had looked at. Her chest tightened painfully at the familiarity she found; they were almost the same as the group that had tortured her at her previous school: beautiful, charming, and evil. It was obvious those girls were a group of predators.

"When was the last time they bothered you?" Taka jerked her head in the girls direction and Izumi's cheeks reddened as she shrunk down into her seat.

"Two weeks ago. Right before we started talking." Taka kept looking at them for a couple more minutes before turning back to Izumi.

"If they bother you again, let me know, alright?" Izumi reddened again.

"But what could you do, Taka? There's five of them." she mumbled and Taka gave her a crooked smile.

"My mom started making me take a self defense class when the bullying started to get really bad and I was coming home all beat up. I can handle a few girls." She winked then pulled her own lunch out and they changed the conversation to a more pleasant topic.

The next day, Taka ambled up to the two boys that stood guard at the foot of the staircase, a smile on her face.

"We won't move." One said.

"Chairman's orders." The other piped in before she could speak. Taka scowled at them, her hands on her hips.

"So he's that scared of me that he's gotta have you two keep me away? How pathetic. What kind of man is such a coward? Why would you even want to serve such a scaredy-cat?" she demanded and they stared back at her dispassionately making her scowl again. Apparently trying to antagonize one of them into moving wasn't going to work. Time for plan B. Taka spun on her heel and made like she was walking away but then quickly spun again and, keeping low to the floor, dashed at the guys. They yelled in surprise and reached for her but only their fingertips grazed her clothing as she slipped behind them, laughing manically while she sped up the stairs then through the door.

She burst into the fresh air and sunlight on the echoes of her laughter, Hibari glancing over his shoulder from where he leaned with his elbows on the rail. Taka planted her feet, leveled her finger and snarled, "You're an ass." just before she was grabbed from behind and dragged kicking and scratching all the way back down the stairwell then dumped on her butt in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiking her duffel bag onto her shoulder, Taka stepped from the doorway of the dojo and onto the dark street. Her sneakers didn't make a sound as she strolled past the dark storefronts in the direction of home, her figure casting shadows every which way each time she passed under a street lamp. Storefronts soon gave way to residential and Taka relaxed a little now that she was on familiar streets. She could see the light over her front door was on when she turned onto her block, a smile curving her lips at her mother's thoughtfulness. As she drew closer to her front gate, Taka could make out another figure in the dark walking her way, the person's footsteps just as silent as hers. At first it didn't bother her until she realized that whoever it was skirted the pools of light like a wraith.

She lengthened her stride so she could reach her front gate before passing the mystery person but it soon became apparent she wouldn't make it unless she ran. Taka snorted to herself at the silly notion. She had no reason to be scared of whatever wanna be troublemaker was skulking in her neighborhood. It was probably just one of the neighbor boys and she was overreacting. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep, steadying breath, she didn't break stride as she and the stranger closed the distance between them. Taka felt her heart jump in her chest when instead of passing by, the stranger, who wasn't really a stranger, stopped to block her way into the gate as she reached for it. His gray eyes were black and cold as ice in the darkness while he stared down at her, his arms crossed over his chest under his jacket.

"What do you want?" Taka demanded after swallowing her fear but Izumi's words echoed softly in the back of her mind. He's dangerous.

"I don't want to see you on the roof again." he said quietly but it had the same effect as thought he'd yelled. She sneered.

"You don't make the rules, Prefect-chan. You-"

"I do," Hibari cut in, his eyes narrowing down at her, "And you keep breaking them. If you continue, I will have to discipline you." Anger surged through her at his arrogance and before she could stop herself, Taka stepped up close, her face glaring into his.

"You don't scare me," she hissed, "I've put up with bullies worse than you for years and I'm not going to cower because you've got a pack of neanderthals to do your bidding. If the rule isn't in the handbook then I don't have to follow it and there's nothing you can do to make me so get over yourself." She turned to shove past the gate but his hand caught her ponytail, yanking her back against his chest while his other hand slipped over her mouth.

"I can't decide if it's just the natural stupidity of a cow or if you've taken too many punches to the head." His breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine and he clamped down harder when she struggled, "Either way, you are an idiot and I don't care for idiots. Do not come to the roof again." He shoved her away and Taka caught herself against the gate. Hibari swept aside the punch she threw in rage then swept her feet from under her. He continued on his way without another word, leaving her glaring after him from the sidewalk.

The next day found Taka staring at two new goons standing in front of the staircase. Each was easily twice her size. Still burning from the night before, she stalked up to them and growled in their faces (more like mid-chest).

"Move." Neither replied or twitched an inch. She contemplated trying to deck one in the face but her butt was still sore and didn't like the idea of being introduced to the hallway floor again so she chose a far better option. A quick jab between the legs of the thug on her left gave her just enough space to leap frog his shoulders and run up the steps. The sun was dazzling as she burst into the light then turned to find Hibari landing lightly on his feet, his eyes hard.

"You are the stupidest creature I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with." he snarled as he approached.

"Really? Cause I feel the same about you." Taka taunted as she fell into a defensive crouch. A smirk ticked up the corner of his mouth when a pair of tonfas came out with a click and her eyes widened.

"Expecting a fair fight?" Hibari didn't give her a chance to respond as he leapt forward. She escaped his first two blows by a hair's breadth but took the last hit full force in the stomach. Going down on her knees, she retched and was thankful she hadn't eaten before coming up to the roof. His shoes came into her line of sight before he grabbed a fistful of hair, jerking her head back. Hibari's eyes were glacial as he stared into hers.

"I won't be gentle next time." he said coldly and a short bark of laughter forced its way up her throat.

"I won't stop," Taka rasped, "You can beat me all you want but I won't stop." Hibari paused, looking down into her bright eyes and they snapped back at him like flames.

"Why?" He grudgingly admitted he was now curious. Did she had a death wish or was she insanely stubborn and annoying, more so than the rest of the worthless herbivores?

"I hate bullies," Taka laughed, "You brought this on yourself and now I won't stop until I win."

"You never will." Hibari dragged her to her feet then over to the door where he handed her over to the two guys waiting patiently. After the door closed with a snap, he made his way over to the rail. Leaning against it, his back to the gusts that clawed their way up the face of the building, Hibari lifted the hand that had been buried in her hair. Several long, dark strands were wound between his fingers, each whipping and lashing against his pale skin. After a moment, he dangled his hand in the wind and the hairs were whisked away.


	5. Chapter 5

He was ready for her when she stepped through the door. He waited long enough for her bag to slide to the ground before he was on her. Four blows later, Hibari had her on her knees.

"You're pathetic." he said simply and she glared up at him.

"I prefer outmatched." Taka ground out then forced herself to her feet. He took her down, again, with one swing.

"Just give up." He sounded bored but he saw her eye flash and that she got up quicker this time.

"You're an ass." She bit out, her body tensing when he moved forward. She skipped back a step to avoid his first strike and he took advantage by hooking her around the ankle with a tonfa handle then yanked her off balance. Taka flailed before landing hard on her back, staring up at the sky in a daze. Hibari looked down at her.

"You're too slow." She didn't move.

"Giving advice now?" She asked sarcastically. Hibari didn't reply. Taka sat up with a barely muffled groan then gathered her knees under her for another attempt but with a flick of his wrist, the tip of a tonfa slid under her chin. Taka's dark eyes lifted to meet his, neither of them moving.

"You're done," Hibari's tone was low, "Don't come back tomorrow." Something flashed across her face but she ducked down so he couldn't see and grabbed his tonfa, using it to pull herself up. Keeping ahold of his weapon, Taka looked back up and the rage he found there should have been amusing. Instead, it irritated him. She'd be back tomorrow.

Hibari didn't have to wait long after the lunch bell rang for her to appear. He didn't turn away from the rail and knew she was wary by the slow sound of her footsteps. Would she attack while his back was turned to try for an advantage or would she be noble and wait and lose horribly? He scowled when he realized he anticipated her choice.

"Do you ever leave the roof or do you live up here?" He hadn't expected her to lean against the rail or ask such an odd question so when he looked at her, the mild surprise must have shown because her dark eyes widened then she laughter at him. That's when something happened that hadn't been done in years: his cheeks stung gently.

"You really are stupid." Hibari snapped as he pushed away from the edge to put his back to her again.

"Did it ever occur to you that I enjoy making you mad?" The laughter was still in her voice. He turned to face her.

"I could push you off the edge." he threatened. Taka's head tilted to the side as she smiled.

"Even stupid sparrows can fly, Prefect-chan." Hibari stalked closer until he'd closed the gap between them. Taka could feel the heat coming off his body against her own. He leaned forward, placing his palms on the rail on either side of her, pinning her into place with his arms. Her breaths came shallow when he dipped his head down to hers, his gray eyes mesmerizing.

"Then I'll bite your wings off." Now it was her turn to flush as she gazed up at him.

"Back up." Her voice was unsteady bringing a smirk to his face. Looks like there was more than one way to fight her. Hibari stepped back but she still had to push against him to escape. Her eyes were hard when they flashed over her shoulder before she vanished down the stairs. He smiled smugly to himself. He'd won again.

Hibari's eyes slid back to the door. The bell had rung fifteen minutes ago yet she wasn't there. He looked away and told himself he didn't care. He was not looking forward to their fights. Again, his eyes went to the door and again he tore them away. She was here. He'd seen her in the hall that morning walking past him without a glance like he didn't exist. A scowl drew his brows down when he caught himself looking at the door again. Stalking over to the rail, he leaned a hip against it, staring down at the herds of useless cattle meandering the grounds. The sound of the door opening had his eyes flicking over only to find a Prefect standing in the doorway.

"Reporting a fight near the science labs. We broke it up and the offenders were taken to the principle's office." Hibari turned away after the Prefect bowed. If she didn't show soon, he wasn't going to go easy on her.


	6. Chapter 6

There were no guards in front of the stairs. It felt like a small victory and that bolstered her confidence. Taka's foot had barely touched the first step when a loud noise had her head whipping around. That sounded like a screech and...was that laughter? Something told her she'd better check it out. Jogging down the hall past her homeroom, the sound of laughter faded in and out until she turned a corner to find Yuko, the bully, and her group had cornered Izumi by the bathrooms. The smaller girl knelt on the tiles surrounded by books and paper, her eyes too large with fear as she stared up at the girls.

"Did you think I forgot about you, little Izumi?" Yuko asked sweetly, "Now where is my English paper? You know it's due today." Fury flared in Taka's chest at the sight before her. Without thinking, her feet moved and she came up behind Yuko, grabbing the other girl by the shirt. She shrieked when Taka shoved her with all her might into the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Yuko demanded as she pushed away from the wall, knocking Taka back

"I'm her friend," She hissed pointing to Izumi, "You have no right to treat her like that! She isn't your slave." Yuko snorted then let out a delicate laugh.

"So what? You're gonna stop me, new girl?" Yuko stepped up until they were toe to toe, "You see, that isn't how it goes around here. If I tell someone to do something, they do it and if they don't, I break them. Now that you know the rules, back down and I'll let you off easy just this one time." Taka smirked.

"You know this close up I can almost see all the blackheads on your nose." Yuko's eyes widened for a brief second before turning to slits of rage.

"You bitch." She raised a hand to slap the cocky grin from Taka's face but wasn't quick enough. Taka's hands slammed into her shoulders before one of Yuko's friends grabbed Taka by the hair, yanking hard enough to bow her spine. A smile that flashed all her teeth crinkled Taka's nose while she peered at the girl behind her.

"Bad move." She growled then twisted over and rammed the girl in the stomach with her shoulder. She slid to the floor gasping for breath and Taka turned towards the others, bringing her hand up to point at Yuko.

"Just you and if one of them interferes," She gestured to the three remaining girls, "I'll just hit you harder after I knock out their teeth." Yuko's eyes darted to her friends before going back to Taka, her even white teeth bared. With an angry hiss, Yuko launched herself at Taka, her fingers hooked into claws. She met the attack with a bark of laughter, ignoring how Yuko's fingers tangled in her hair while Taka bunched her fist then slammed it into the other girl's belly. The air whooshed from Yuko like a deflated balloon and she shoved away hard to regain her breath.

"Yeah sorry," Taka chuckled, "I don't cat fight." A glint came to Yuko's eyes.

"Good." She said breathlessly before tightening her own fists. Taka jumped back in time for her first swing to glance off her jaw but Yuko's second caught her square in the face. Taka yowled as the pain exploded inside her head, her anger and adrenaline flaming up to a fever pitch. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the other girl by the throat, pulling back her other fist so she could smash it into Yuko's suddenly smug smile. The rage fueled blow landed a split second before rough arms snagged Taka around the waist only to drag her off her feet and over a thick shoulder. Her laughter echoed through the halls at the sight of Yuko's slumped form before her captor turned a corner and out of sight.

Taka pushed against the door then stepped into the open and turned to look up. The shack top was empty so she prowled around it but he was nowhere in sight. Feeling strangely alone and very out of place, she walked over and sat on the ledge before pulling out her lunch. Chewing the first bite made her jaw ache and when she winced, her eye and the large bruise around it throbbed. Staring at her food, she sighed. This could take awhile. Taka picked up her chopsticks and tried again. She gave up halfway through, covering the rest then stuffing it into her bag before leaning back on her hands. It was weird without him there and she wondered if he was mad she hadn't shown up yesterday. A shriek escaped her when something cold touched her swollen eye and she jerked away. Hibari glared down at her, the can of juice hanging from his fingertips.

"Idiot." He held the can towards her and she stared at it like it was a bomb. Her eyes lifted to his and he was able to get a good look at the bruise surrounding her eye. He'd always been careful not to hit her face...

"Thank you," Taka murmured as she reached for the can, "But you didn't have to."

"You're weak." Hibari said after an awkward pause. She gave a delicate snort as she smiled against the can's rim.

"I won." she pointed out but he shrugged and leaned against the railing.

"Your opponent was a girl. She was weak."

"So if it'd been a guy and he'd broken my jaw, you'd have been okay with that?" she teased with a smile until he looked at her, his eyes narrowed and gleaming.

"Yes." Taka's smile vanished. She shook her head then pushed to her feet, bending to grab her bag. Hibari watched her go.

"Don't come back tomorrow." He called after and her response was to lift an arm over her head and give him a very American gesture before disappearing into the stairwell. He turned away and watched a single brown sparrow dart up to land on the ledge a few feet away. She'd be back.


	7. Chapter 7

A shiver raised goosebumps on her arms when the cool night breeze tickled her sweat soaked skin and Taka rubbed her hands over the bumps while picking up her pace. Tonight's class had been intense, leaving her loose and calm. Now all she wanted was a hot shower and her soft bed. Tomorrow, she'd be sore for sure and the fight with Hibari-san would help get the kinks out of her muscles even if he'd be adding new ones. Taka sighed to herself. If she would just give up on the roof, she wouldn't be a constant walking throbbing mass. She couldn't stop though. Not because she was stubborn but because, even though it was hard to admit, she liked watching him move. It always ended with her on the ground and in pain but for a few minutes she was awed by the graceful, deadly way Hibari's body responded and then there was sky followed by his glaring gray eyes and a cold comment.

Another sigh slipped out. Did this make her a closet masochist? A cry of pain jerked Taka from her thoughts, stopping her in her tracks. It had come from the alley further up. While she waited with her ears pricked, the sound came again and she couldn't stop herself from taking a few tentative steps closer before her curiosity got the better of her common sense. Taka moved silently up to the mouth of the alley and another sound reached her ears. It was familiar though she couldn't place it right away until she crouched then peered into the darkness. A soft gasp slipped past her lips when, as though her thoughts has summoned him, Hibari's form came into view for a second before winking out again when he struck at one of the shadowy figures that surrounded him. Taka's heart beat only a handful of times before the last figure slammed to the ground with a groan. When none of them got back up, Hibari turned on his heel.

Taka couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot when he stepped into the golden light of the streetlamp, one gray eye sliding over to gleam at her from the corner of its socket. Her gaze fell to the constellation of blood droplets that marred his snowy chest and her heart clawed up her throat to choke her into silence. He tilted his head while regarding her shocked expression, a true smile twisting his lips. Taka was able to stumble to her feet and back a few steps when she finally realized what Izumi had tried so hard to tell her.

Hibari was dangerous. Pure power wrapped in flesh.

As she stared at his cat-that-ate-the-sparrow smile with the blood spatter freckles sprinkled across his cheekbones, she noticed something else. In the dim light, he was captivating. She could almost feel the deadly power radiating from him. Hibari glided closer, his eyes sharp as they drifted over her face to rest at her throat.

"I can see your heart pounding." he whispered and she could hear a yearning in his voice as he raised a hand, a single finger coming to rest at the hollow above her heart. His touch was a jolt to her system. Jerking away, Taka dodged around him, her sneakers pounding the concrete as hard as her heart was pounding in her ears. How could she stand a chance against someone so wild and untamed?

"It's no fun unless you fight back." Taka ignored him as she pushed herself up, gritting her teeth when her ribs protested the movement.

"There's no point." she whispered and Hibari came around to stand in front of her, his expression unreadable.

"Giving up?" he taunted watching her eyes. She lowered them and didn't respond. Anger hardened his features.

"You're no better than the rest of the cattle." he spat while she kept her gaze anywhere but on him, "You're pathetic for trying to change it. How stupid are you to even think you could make a difference? You deserve to get eaten by this world." Taka's shoulders curled in on themselves but Hibari wasn't done.

"You're weak and if you give up this easy, I don't want anything to do with you other than to beat you down where you belong." The venom in his voice made her flinch and giving in to his anger, Hibari started for her, wanting nothing more than to feel her body give way beneath his tonfas. The first blow was already slicing through the air towards her when she moved. Her hand wrapped around his weapon to yank it from his hand before she took it in both fists and brought it down on him with a roar of anger. Hibari caught the hit on his remaining tonfa, a smirk spreading across his face while he looked into hers. Anger blazed like fire in her dark eyes, her teeth bared in a wild grimace as she put her weight behind the tonfa she held.

"Is that all?" Hibari whispered shoving her away only for her to come back to him like an opposite magnet. Tonfas clashed as Taka swung at him, her sudden ferocity forcing him back to avoid the low kick that would have landed him on his knees. A laugh bubbled up from his chest which only served to enrage her further. Like a wildcat, she leapt on him and he used her momentum to spin them both then slam her against the stairwell's door, his tonfa pressed against her upper chest while he used the rest of his body to keep her in place.

Taka's eyes bore into his and Hibari felt the smile slowly widen across his face. Her chest heaved against his as she tried to struggle but he only pressed closer. He could feel her heart pound against his own, feel the heat of her body and the way her muscle bunched and smoothed under her skin. With each breath, he could taste her and he wanted to chuckle; to throw back his head and laugh. This girl could not keep up with him but her anger, it made her an almost worthy opponent and it excited him like no other. Hibari felt her going limp under him as the fire bled from her body but the spark stayed in her eyes.

"Giving up?" he asked in her ear.

"No." she said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Izumi smiled up at Taka from where she sat on the bench with her lunch in her lap.

"Joining me today? Sure your bully won't mind?" she teased when her friend plopped down on the other side of the bench.

"He'll be fine. He deserves a day of peace every once and awhile. So," Taka took a bite of rice and contemplated Izumi, "Things going ok with you in the bully department?"

"Yeah. They've left me along since you and Yuko fought. I don't think they'll bother me again." Izumi glanced at Taka shyly, "Thank you." Taka nudged Izumi with her elbow and smiled.

"It's what friends do. We look out for each other."

"But I'll never be able to help you." Izumi said sadly giving her meal a glum look.

"Well," Taka sipped at her bottled water, "You can help me with math. I can hardly finish a problem without a headache." Izumi giggled.

"I can help with th-"

"Figure it out yourself, herbivore." A voice cut in as a set of long fingers plucked Taka's water from her hands. She turned in time to watch Hibari walk away, his head tilted back as he drained her water. He glanced over his shoulder with a smirk when he dumped the empty bottle into a trashcan before continuing to the school, students parting at his approach.

"I think he likes you." Izumi commented and Taka made a strangled noise.

"What!? Izumi he hates me! I annoy the crap out of him on purpose!" That's when her timid little friend surprised her. She leveled a look at Taka and raised a brow.

"Before you came, no one went to the roof and came back on their own feet. You're the only person who isn't scared of him and I think he likes it." Taka snorted.

"He has a weird way of showing it." Izumi shrugged

"Boys are like that." She said casually and Taka couldn't help but smile.

Taka slowed as she approached the alley Hibari had been in earlier in the week but not a sound drifted out. She stopped to gaze down it while her thoughts drifted to that night. He'd been mesmerizing and he had touched her so gently...maybe it was the other way around. He didn't like her but she liked him. Taka shook her head at the thought. She was insane if that was the case. He tore into her with sharp words and left bruises on her body with his hands. He was not what she should want yet, as she continued home, she found that he was. She liked how he watched her, how he had challenged her, and how he (in a painful way) was teaching her. She stopped with her hand on the front gate to her home, staring down at her shoes. She deserved to be in an insane asylum.


	9. Chapter 9

The roof was empty when Taka opened the door. Backing up a few steps and raising her hand to shade her eyes, she squinted up at the shack top, spotting his bent knee. He didn't move even after Taka shut the door so she walked around to the lower side of the roof then took a couple minutes to judge the height before she gave it a shot. It sure wasn't graceful and she definitely flashed her panties at a few passing birds but she was able to drag herself up there. Taka froze, her hand halfway through her hair when she looked at Hibari only to find him asleep.

Thrown off, she looked back down and wondered if she should leave. It felt like an invasion of privacy to see him with his guard down, his face sort of peaceful in sleep. She shrugged to herself. Her knee had gotten scraped just to get up there so she wasn't leaving until the bell rang or he shoved her off. Taka scooted away from the ledge before pulling out her lunch. She tilted her head back while she chewed to stare up at the sky. If she moved far enough back, everything fell away but the wide expanse of blue. A sigh snuck out as she felt a sense of peace wash over her. Maybe this was why Hibari came here.

Taka tilted her head to the side and took the time to really look at him. He wasn't bulging with muscles which she found curious considering he'd obvious spent enough time fighting. Instead, he was lean and hard like a cat. Her eyes flicked to his collar where it was open enough for her to get a peek at his collarbone and chest, her cheeks heating up as she quickly looked away, cramming a large bite of rice into her mouth. She chewed that and tried to think of something else but she couldn't. Her thoughts wandered back to him. Asking around, Taka had heard it all. Rumors ranging from Yukuza to leader of five thousand men, nobody seemed to know much about the Prefect Chairman other than he was scary and you didn't mess with him.

Her eyes wandered to Hibari again, this time noting his long fingers splayed across his stomach. His reputation wasn't only legendary at Namimore but at surrounding schools too. School gang rivalries were almost non-existent because of him but that didn't mean there weren't some who tried. There was one, though she hadn't caught the name, that was currently targeting the Namimore Prefects. That must have been who he was fighting that night in the alley she thought while taking a sip from her can of juice.

Taka looked back at him again when he moved, his eyes half open when they looked at each other. She turned to her lunch when he gave a sleepy sigh before rolling over, his back to her. Ignoring how her cheeks suddenly warmed, Taka forced her thoughts to something far more terrifying than Hibari: her upcoming math test.

He didn't move when the sound of the door opening beneath him woke him from his nap. It was that girl again. Taka. That's what he'd heard her called. The sun was warm and he was still drowsy. He didn't feel like fighting today. Hibari cracked an eye when Taka scrambled onto the roof, her long hair falling into her face and she grumbled and shoved it back until she saw him. He pretended to be asleep but watched her teeth bite at her lower lip. She finally sat then pulled her bag into her lap. The ends of her hair brushed the shingles when she leaned back to stare up at the sky and the sigh she made had him slightly curious. Did she see what he did, the wide open freedom that couldn't be reached no matter how high you climbed?

Taka looked back at him, her chopsticks ruining her thoughtful expression as they dangled from her mouth. She reminded him of a curious child when her eyes swept over him then lifted back to his face. Hibari didn't twitch a muscle until she looked away and crammed a large bite of food into her mouth. Yep definitely reminded him of a kid.

Why was she looking at him again? It was tempting to frown at her but he resisted. She was already looking away again anyway. His tailbone started to go numb and he couldn't help it. He moved. Taka's eyes met his and they stared at each other. There was no fear in her gaze just a steadiness that gave away her stubborn streak. Hibari huffed then rolled onto his side. He was irritated. Why was he okay with her being there?


	10. Chapter 10

You did well tonight, Taka-kun." She glanced over her shoulder as she finished tying her shoes and smiled at the older man.

"Thank you, Sensei." He nodded towards the picture window in the front of the dojo, his brows drawing down in a deep frown.

"Do you have someone waiting for you?" Perplexed, she leaned over to look out and had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping. Hibari stood across the street just out of the pool of light, his arms crossed over his chest under a black jacket draped over his shoulders.

"Y-yes." she breathed hoping her instructor would ignore her girly blush. He gave a nod and a parting wave before she slipped out the door and into the night. Taka didn't move from the doorway but watched as Hibari crossed the street to pause in front of her. His expression was unreadable while he stared down at her then turned, one hand beckoning lazily. She hesitated, unsure, and he stopped a few strides away to scowl at her. Heart in her throat, she jogged over to his side and he continued on, the silence stretching between them. Something told her not to break it even as they reached the front gate to her house. She pushed through and didn't look back as she unlocked the door then stepped inside.

"Oh no no no." Taka whispered as she ran down the sidewalk towards school. The warning bell had already rung and she was going to be late! She let out a yelp when Yuko and her group appeared from around the corner, one of them sticking out their foot. She sprawled across the concrete while her books exploded from her bag to scatter around her.

"Watch where you're going." Yuko mocked and the others tittered. Taka felt her lip curl.

"It's alright, Yuko. I know it's hard to have such large feet. It must be embarrassing how they're always in people's way." The other girl turned pink with fury, stepping towards Taka with her hand raised only to freeze as her eyes focused on something over Taka's head.

"You're late." Taka looked back to find Hibari watching them coldly as the last bell rang across the grounds. Yuko and her group made excuses before running past for the main building. Taka started grabbing her spilled books and stuffed them in her bag then got to her feet. She didn't look at him when she ran past but he saw the flush on her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaning against a bookcase, Hibari watched Taka's bent head while she struggled over a math problem, her lunch unopened besides her on the table. Other students moved silently through the library making sure to give him a wide berth as he pushed away from the case to walk across the few feet separating them. She didn't look up until he nudged the table with his foot, her eyes startled. He cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Gather your things." Taka's face flushed bright red as she hurried to comply then got to her feet. Hibari turned and she followed without a word but as they left the library, Taka could hear the whispers of the students that watched. To them, she was nothing more than a lamb going to slaughter. He led her down the hall towards the principle's office and Taka felt her heart beat faster. She's already been in trouble once for fighting but surely being late wasn't as bad? Hibari walked her past the office door looking over his shoulder at the confusion on her face. Her eyes flicked up to his before narrowing suspiciously.

He ignored her as they continued on through the main building. Stepping aside when they reached the staircase to the roof, Hibari gestured her ahead. Taka gave him a look then took the steps two at a time and pushed past the door. She turned to face him after tossing her bag aside. Hibari closed the door with a click, his gaze steady.

"So I was late," she huffed when his tonfas came out, "Did you really have to drag me away from homework just so you could beat me up?"

"You can defend yourself," he said moving towards her and Taka's hands came up quickly, "But you have no offense."

"What?" She shook her head in confusion.

"You don't know how to fight," Hibari said standing before her, "It's degrading for me to fight a herbivore that anyone with a small amount of skill can defeat so you will learn."

"And if I don't want to?" She demanded being annoying on purpose to see his eyes narrow.

"I will bite you to death." Taka snorted and barely caught his first swipe with her forearm. It stung and she grinned in his face.

"You can't teach me if I refuse to learn, Prefect-chan." He smirked at her taunt then shoved her away.

"Stupid herbivore." He chuckled going for her again. Taka skipped back to avoid him but he kept up until he finally caught her with a hit to the shoulder. She shoved him away with two hands to his chest, her eyes flashing.

"I'm not a herbivore and I'm not a cow so stop calling me that!" She yelled, "I have a name."

"No," Hibari came at her, his tonfas whistling through the air, "Those that are weak and pathetic, they don't get names."

"Shut up!" He saw the spark flare deep in her eyes just before he landed a blow that was hard enough to drop her to her knees. His eyes widened when she grabbed him around the legs, squeezing hard enough, while pushing into him with her shoulder, to topple him. Her fingers dug into his thighs, hips, and sides as she crawled up him with a fierce look in her eyes. Stunned when her thighs straddled his hips, Hibari could only stare up at Taka when she placed her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Her dark hair fell around his face when she leaned down.

"It's Taka," She whispered against his cheek, "Remember it."


	12. Chapter 12

Hibari didn't move when the door closed softly behind him. She didn't make a sound as she moved towards him and he pushed away from the railing to come face to face with her. Those dark eyes stared up at him almost warily, a few strands of her dark hair escaping from her ponytail to tickle her cheekbone. The bruise around her eye has almost faded Hibari thought idly then frowned. Taka tensed and he forced his expression to clear.

"Why haven't you attacked?" He demanded quietly to her upturned face.

"I don't have a weapon." Taka said, her tone questioning his intelligence lightly.

"You don't need one." Hibari brought his tonfas out with a click.

"And you do?" She taunted after putting space between them.

"No running. You will fight me." He snapped as the muscles in her long legs tightened under the skin reminding him of a deer. She snorted, her eyes rolling.

"Cause I really want to get beaten senseless today." Hibari smirked, leaping forward and Taka frowned as she noticed he was moving slower than usual.

"If you run, I won't go easy." She froze in mid-turn, clenching her jaw before turning back to face him. He lifted a tonfa to strike only for her to step right into him, her hand sliding up the inside of his arm, her palm hitting the joint at his shoulder hard enough to rattle his body. Taka didn't move.

"Attack." He commanded but she didn't budge. Hibari could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck as their bodies stilled together. What is she doing?

"I asked about you around school," Taka's voice was almost a whisper, "Everyone is scared of you. They think you're a demon or a Yukuza at the least. I know that if I told them what we do up here, they'd lock me in a closet for my own safety. I've seen what you're capable of and I want to know something." The stray strands of her hair curled against his throat when she lifted her head.

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Hibari stared at her, his fingers tingling with shock. What was he supposed to say? The tingling moved to the back of his neck and ears the longer Taka gazed up at him. He opened his mouth and nothing came out on the first try. She was still waiting and the tingling turned to pinpricks, hot pinpricks that threatened to cover his cheeks. A growl rumbled in his chest, his face darkening. He has to think quick.

"You're a pathetic herbivore. I wanted to see if you were capable of learning something." Hibari snapped. Surprise flitted across her face then was quickly replaced by a slow, knowing smile and a low laugh that sounded slightly evil. Taka's head dipped down, that odd smile still in place.

"I'm sure that's what it is." She said softly before her hand fisted in his shirt, holding him in place as her knee came up. Hibari's tonfa clattered to the ground, his fingers splayed across her thigh to keep her knee from ramming into his lower stomach. He tilted his face closer to hers and didn't miss the way her eyes widened or the flush that crept across her cheeks.

"I don't care for your tone."

"Get over it." Taka pushed against him but Hibari wouldn't move, his fingertips sliding just under the edge of her skirt. Her soft intake of breath had him chuckling in her ear.

"Interesting reaction from someone who isn't scared of me." Cheeks now scarlet, she bared her teeth in a snarl.

"It fits perfectly for a girl who has a guy's hand trying to go up her skirt." Taka bit out. Hibari smirked.

"And yet you haven't tried to stop me." He said casually enjoying the stifled squeak she made when his hand slid up a little further. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder as her other hand wrapped around his wrist, halting its ascent.

"How is molesting me teaching me how to fight?!" Taka's voice was higher than normal and Hibari found her flustered appearance was rather amusing.

"Consider this revenge for yesterday. I like to get even" She stared up at him with her mouth open and slowly her indignant color was replaced with anger.

"You're an ass." She ground out before yanking herself away but she didn't leave like he expected. Instead, Taka came at him. Hibari batted aside her first punch as though it were no more than a fly then ducked the kick she aimed at his head. Surging up as she was coming down, he easily slid behind her, his forearm wrapped around her throat. Taka froze.

"You're too slow." He said in her ear. She huffed out a breath then jammed her elbow into his side.

"You're not paying attention." Taka cackled when he grunted.

Taka was a little surprised when Hibari appeared at her side after the dojo door closed behind her. He spared her a glance before starting down the sidewalk. She hesitated only for a second then caught up, her stride matching his. Like the last time, they walked in silence and Taka took advantage of his presence to let her guard down. Tilting back her head, she tried to spot the stars in the light polluted sky and was disappointed when all she found were street lamps. His fingers brushed her arm when he grabbed her sleeve to tug her in a new direction.

She followed, sticking close behind him when he headed down an alley. It was hard to resist the urge to grab onto the back of his jacket. They came out on the other side of the block and Taka let out a soft exclamation. Across the street was a small park filled with lazy little lights. She jogged over to stop in the grass watching the fireflies float past while Hibari took his time joining her, leaning against a tree just off the meandering footpath that wound through the flowerbeds and playground equipment. He watched as she tried to catch one, the glowing insect hovering out of reach like a beacon. Taka flinched when her duffel bag started to ring. Digging into a side pocket, she put the cell phone to her ear as she started walking back to him.

"I'm alright," She laughed and Hibari could hear the unintelligible, tinny reply from the other end, "I got distracted. I'm on my way now. I'll see you soon." He pushed away from the tree and she fell back into step at his side. They continued to her front gate in silence, the latch catching after she pushed through.

"Why?" Taka asked turning back to look at him. Hibari pivoted on his heel, the sleeves of his jacket swaying gently as he walked away.

"Taka?" Taka looked back at the front door to find her mother standing in the doorway, "Who was that?" Moving up the front walk, she smiled at her mom.

"A friend."


	13. Chapter 13

What the hell happened?!" Taka growled when she found Izumi in the bathroom, her cheeks tear stained, the left side bearing a red handprint.

"N-nothing." She hiccuped and Taka's hands cranked into fists before she turned on her heel to go back into the hall. She should have known! That smirk on Yuko's face when they'd passed in the hall. She was such an idiot! Pushing her homeroom door open harder than she meant, Taka ignored the curious stares of the other students as she glared at Yuko, who stood next to their homeroom teacher, a satisfied smile on her face. Furious, Taka went back to the bathroom, grabbed Izumi then dragged her, protesting all the way, up to the roof.

Hibari looked down when the door crashed open below him and Taka pulled another girl up with her. What does she think she's doing?

"Sit down somewhere." Taka snapped then covered her eyes with her hand. He could see the way her body was trembling, "Damn it. I'm sorry, Izumi." She said when the smaller girl cowered then almost fainted when he landed beside them, her eyes as large as dinner plates. Hibari saw the handprint. So that was why the dumb bird was so angry.

"You really should do something about the bullies, Prefect-chan." Taka barked turning on him.

"I don't hit girls." He said calmly.

"You've got no problem hitting me." Hibari felt the side of his mouth tick up.

"I don't hit smart girls." Her eyes darkened and before he could draw both tonfas, she swung at him. He deflected the blow but stumbled back when she followed through with her entire body. The other girl shrieked as he threw Taka back, then followed after to bring a tonfa down onto her shoulder. She jumped back, spinning on the ball of her foot as her other aimed for his head. Ducking then lunging up behind her like the previous day, Hibari was pleasantly surprised when Taka spun away. It seemed the herbivore could learn. He stepped to the side to avoid her two handed strike then forward to jab his tonfa into her belly.

Taka went to her knees, her arms wrapped around her torso as she gasped for breath. Izumi rushed to her side but Taka pushed her away gently while getting to her feet. She took a few deep breaths before feinting towards Hibari only to slide to the side, wrapping her arms around the arm that he extended. She struggled to yank the weapon from his grasp, little growls escaping her when she couldn't pry his fingers from the tonfa's handle. Hibari tried to yank his arm out of her hold but she clamped down harder then did something Hibari never expected.

Taka bit him.

Her teeth sank into the fleshy part of his thumb and his hand released the tonfa as the shock exploded like lightning in his brain. She shoved away, snatching up the relinquished tonfa then turned to face him with it held before her like a sword. His lips thinned into something beyond irritation. If that's how she wanted to play...

Taka yelped at the sudden impact of his attack, the force knocking her back almost off her feet. He kept moving, attacking, feinting, and leaving her reeling from the intensity of his strikes so that all she could do was try and defend herself. Hibari moved too fast for her to escape, cutting her off at every turn, his tonfa pressing her back. His gray eyes were like steel when he shoved aside her last pathetic attempt at defense, his free hand snaking out to grab Taka around the back of her neck. Hibari pulled her against him and before he could stop himself, his teeth sank into the bend of her neck.

She didn't push away.


	14. Chapter 14

What did your mom say about it?" Izumi asked as the two made their way through the crowds to the front of the ice cream shop. Taka grinned guiltily after they stepped inside, her fingers brushing the bandage that peeked from under the collar of her T-shirt.

"Ah well I told her I ran into something and got a bad scrape. She demanded to see it until I told her the nurse had taken care of it. She had her first-aid kit out and everything." Izumi giggled as they got in line.

"How would she have reacted if she'd seen the teeth marks?"

"Either ground me for doing things with boys that I shouldn't or demand I get rabies shots before enrolling me in another school." Taka sighed then looked at her friend, "Sorry you had to see that...and that I snapped at you." Izumi flushed.

"It's alright. I know you weren't mad at me and it was very interesting," She made a face, "That's the only word I can think of to explain it."

"Try insane, terrifying, or stupid." Taka teased as she paid the cashier, waving away Izumi's money, "No. This is my way to say I'm sorry." They took their cones then went back outside to snag a table.

"I'm not looking forward to our math test on Tuesday." Taka sighed after her first lick. Izumi looked up.

"I did say I could help you."

"Yeah...we'll see how this test goes. I'm sure I'll need you either way." She laughed dryly and they fell into silence as they worked on their ice creams.

"So..." Izumi peered at Taka curiously, "Is that what you two do everyday?"

"Me getting my butt kicked, yes but, the biting is new. He likes to get even."

"You've never beat him?" Taka laughed.

"No! I'm lucky to touch him half the time and that's only if he lets me. He's unbelievably fast and always seems to know what I'm gonna do before I do it. He's really strong too but doesn't hit me as hard as-," She paused to frown at Izumi, "Why are you smiling?" Her friend giggled.

"It's obvious that you like him." Taka sat back in her chair as a flush crept across her face.

"W-what? I don't-" She stuttered.

"Aww it's like a shojo manga. Girl meets boy. They fight like cat and dog. They secretly fall in love with each other then they end up happily ever after." Izumi winked at Taka who turned even redder.

"You forgot the part where this is real life and how something bad always happens before the happy ending." Taka grumbled. Izumi waved her hand.

"Nothing bad will happen. Who'd be stupid enough to challenge him?" Taka raised an eyebrow, "You're just stubborn." Izumi added.

"Don't know why we're even talking about this. It's not like he and I are dating." Taka mumbled.

"You two would have cute kids," Izumi said thoughtfully, "They'd probably glare a lot but they'd be cute." Taka gave Izumi a dark look over her ice cream.

"No."

"Why not?" Izumi wheedled sticking her tongue out as Taka scowled and pointed at her.

"Stop it or I'll-" Her words trailed off as her attention was dragged to a trio of guys sauntering past. They wore their school uniforms (even though it was Sunday) and the dark, shifty looks on their faces dimmed the buzzing conversation of the outdoor seating.

"Who were they?" Taka asked once the trio was out of earshot and the conversations resumed.

"Boys from Osamu Middle. They wear their uniforms like the Prefects wear their armband." Izumi whispered even after the boys were no longer in sight. Taka huffed in their general direction, her eyes rolling.

"Well they look stupid."

"Not like you're biased or anything." Izumi said off handedly while crunching her cone. Taka sighed.

Her groan was muffled by the roof tile under her face. He was still annoyed about the bite and hadn't bothered to be gentle. Curling onto her side, Taka bit back another moan of pain. Why did he have to go for her belly? A breeze ruffled the hair away from her face, her eyes slowly sliding closed. She should probably apologize.

"Hib-" Taka stopped when she opened her eyes to find her lunch, chopsticks, and water balanced neatly before her. She looked up to his impassive face.

"Thanks but I'm not hu-"

"Eat." He ignored her raised brow. She pushed herself up.

"I don't wan-" His tonfas slid out and she gave him a dark look but picked up her chopsticks.

"I'm sorry I bit you." She grumbled around a mouthful of rice and his eyes flicked to her face. Hibari didn't reply. Taka hadn't expected him to either so she focused on her meal, trying to ignore the heat the apology brought to her cheeks. He left her to eat alone as he climbed up to his usual perch then flopped down. The warning bell soon rang and Taka gathered her things before heading to the door. She paused with her hand on the knob when she remembered something she'd wanted to ask him.

"Are the Prefects still fighting with those guys from Osamu?" He didn't say anything right away and she figured he'd fallen asleep and was about to go down the stairs when Hibari spoke.

"Why?" Taka looked up but couldn't see him.

"I saw some yesterday and was just curious."

"Stay away from them."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"You seem to keep forgetting you aren't the boss of me." She taunted.

"Go to class, herbivore." With a scowl, Taka stomped down the steps.


	15. Chapter 15

She's late. She better not be fighting again. Hibari thought as he watched the wispy clouds wiffle across the sky. His eyes drifted to his right hand where it rested on his thigh. She hadn't broken skin when she bit him and the marks had long faded but he could still feel her on his skin. He could feel her all over his body, wherever she'd touched him. This annoyed him. She'd burst into his life out of the blue and disrupted his order and ignored his rules. She was stubborn, and irritating, and weak. She was everything he hated about herbivores but why did he care?

She taunted, infuriated, and laughed at him She got back up even after he put her on the ground. He wasn't hitting her as hard as he use to and he was even going out of his way to walk her home on nights that she had her class. Now he was worrying about what trouble she could get in when not in his sight. Why did he care?

Why did his heart beat harder when she smiled at him? Why did she invade his thoughts during his quiet moments? Why did he want to touch her just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked? Why did he anticipate the moment he pushed her far enough to snap so that she would come at him with all she had? Why did he care?

He must be getting sick.

The door opened beneath him. Finally. He rolled over into a crouch then off the roof. She didn't turn around. She walked away towards the railing. Something was wrong and he found himself following after (why?). She stopped, her arms wrapped around herself, her shoulders hunched. He waited a few feet away. Her face was hidden by her dark hair. They didn't move. They didn't speak. He waited and she took a deep breath.

"I don't want to fight today." He kept watching her. She refused to look at him. After awhile, she turned her back on the grounds to sit on the railing. His patience was oddly unending. Finally, she spoke.

"I failed my math test." That was it? That's why she's depressed? Hibari thought.

"I can't believe it was so horrible." Her hand came up to her eyes but she didn't wipe anything away. The hand turned into a fist as she cursed softly. Not liking the prospect of having to deal with tears, he reached out to place his palm on her head. She stilled and her eyes met his. Ah there were the tears, still unshed. His lips tightened when a single drop spilled out.

"Stop it." He demanded and a laugh that turned into a sob caused her to pull away. He let his hand drop. What was he supposed to do now? Why do I care?

He was most definitely sick.

He paid no attention to the students that cringed away as he and Kusakabe passed. His eyes were focused on the two girls at one of the picnic tables under the trees by the athletic field. They came to a stop not far away but still out of sight.

She'd appeared in his office that morning, surprising him.

"I won't be on the roof today. I have to study for a make up exam. Enjoy your day off." Then she was gone. He had scowled and gone back to his paperwork. Annoying herbivore...

Then the lunch bell had rung pulling him from his mounds of work. He needed to stretch his legs. A walk around the grounds was in order. Kusakabe had joined him along the way to rattle off info on reports and tasks and he was ignored.

Kusakabe studied the Chairman after following his gaze to the girls at the table. He recognized the troublemaker. Her and Hibari-san had been spending time on the roof. Hibari turned away and Kusakabe followed. He found Hibari-san to be more reserved than usual lately and may have found the reason why.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her." He remarked casually while watching Hibari closely.

"Your point?" Hibari didn't even look at him.

"Only pointing out an observation." That drew a glance.

"Keep them to yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

The door was flung wide open as Taka burst onto the roof. From his spot at the rail, Hibari watched her skip across the tiles, a wide smile on her face. She reached him and his eyes widened in shock when she laughed then threw her arms around his neck. A quick peck on the cheek followed before she let go to spin in a circle.

"I passed!" Taka crowed. The blush spreading across his face didn't stop Hibari from pulling out his tonfas.

She glared at him through the glass, her arms crossed over her chest. Hibari stared back. They'd been doing this for nearly ten minutes and he was about to drag her out of the dojo by force when Taka huffed inaudibly then turned away.

"You're an ass." She snapped after she stepped outside. He could see the bruises left by his tonfas on her forearms when she crossed them again, "You could at least apologize. I was just happy."

"No. Now let's go." Taka bristled at his curt reply.

"No! I will walk myself home tonight. You can leave." Hibari grabbed her upper arm when she tried to shove past.

"Do not dismiss me, herbivore. It's dangerous to walk alone at night and I will walk you home."

"Why do you care?!" She demanded, yanking herself from his grasp before taking off at a run. Why did he care? He followed at a more steady pace, watching her turn down the alley to the park. Her white tank top stood out in the gloom under the tree and Hibari approached slowly. The look she leveled on him was baleful.

"Are you really such a hard ass that you can't stand a hug? Or maybe that was the first time a girl ever kissed you?" Taka asked acidly, "I wouldn't be surprised. That glare could scare off even the nicest person and only an idiot would-" She laughed bitterly, throwing her hands up, "What's that say about me for spending time with you? I've gotta be-" Hibari's palms slamming against the tree on either side of her head made the words die in her throat.

"Shut up you dumb bird." He growled before his mouth came down on hers. Taka's hands came up instantly to push at his chest but stilled when she realized he was being gentle. Then they curled into the fabric of his shirt to keep him from moving away. After a moment, Hibari pulled back and her breath came in a quick gasp as her eyes flew open.

"You always have to do better than me when you get even." Taka murmured. Hibari's eyes closed.

"Go home." He ground out and slowly she slid from under the curve of his body, her footsteps silent in the grass.


	17. Chapter 17

Taka couldn't bring her hand to the doorknob. Her eyes closed hard and the image of his face before he'd kissed her flashed behind her eyelids forcing them open with a gasp. She should leave him alone. He could hurt her unlike any bully she'd ever had to face and that thought terrified her. It wasn't the threat of physical pain but the fact that with him, she might get hurt in a more permanent way.

After he'd sent her away, she'd gone home and her imagination had run wild. Her cheeks flamed as the thoughts came again. His calloused hands skimming up her ribs, his teeth sinking into her shoulder, a hard kiss stolen that left her breathless. Her body warmed at the idea. Taka covered her mouth with a hand trying to stifle her sobbing breaths. What the heck was wrong with her!? A soft shriek escaped her when the door suddenly opened and Hibari stood in the doorway framed by the blue sky, a gentle breeze tousling his hair like a lover. Panic overwhelmed her (as well as other things) and she turned and fled down the stairs, her dark hair a wild banner in her wake.

"You're avoiding me." Taka gasped and almost slid out of her chair she turned in it so fast. Hibari stared at her from his perch on the windowsill, half hidden by a bookcase.

"How long have you been there?" She hissed as she righted herself.

"Long enough." He watched the flush creep into her cheeks. She turned back to her homework and ignored him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He moved to stand next to her. It was hard to miss the way her hand clenched around her pencil.

"What am I supposed to do?!" She looked at him, "You kiss me then act all mad and I have no idea what I did and you don't exactly give the greatest signals. I don't know what you want from me!" Taka gestured weakly as she ran out of steam, "I didn't even know you liked me." Hibari gazed down at her, his expression grim.

"You make me feel sick." He frowned while gesturing to his torso. Taka stiffened as pain flashed across her face with anger on its heels.

"Well thanks for letting me know." She stood, grabbing her books. Hibari watched, confused, as she stormed away, a hand lifting to cover her mouth.

"That didn't go well." Turning, Hibari found Kusakabe with a stack of files in his hands and a slight curve to his lips.

If he hates me that much, why did he kiss me? Taka thought as she trudged home. Why do I still like him? She sighed then dragged a hand through her hair in irritation. Why were boys so frustrating? The sound of footsteps brought Taka's head up in time for her to nearly catch a book bag with her face.

"What the...?" Yuko smirked at her.

"You still mad about what I did to your little friend?" Taka's lip curled.

"Where's your backup, Yuko? Did your peons leave you?"

"I don't need them to take you down a peg." The other girl snarled before she lunged. Taka curled her fist and waited for the right moment to let loose. Her knuckled connected with Yuko's jaw making her stumble.

"Bitch." She hissed rubbing at her jaw.

"Whatever. You picked a bad day to mess with me." Taka grabbed a handful of blond hair then raised her other hand over her head. The crack of her palm echoed along the street. She released the hank of hair and Yuko dropped to her knees, tears wetting the corner of her eyes.

"You'll regret this." Yuko said past pain clenched teeth. Taka laughed down at her.

"You don't get it do you? You don't scare me and you can't beat me." A slow smile split Yuko's lips as her eyes gleamed up at Taka.

"I'll fix that." Eyes narrowed, Taka shook her head then stepped around the other girl to continue on her way home.


	18. Chapter 18

Hibari was standing across the road when she passed the front window by the door and a scowl pulled her mood into foul territory. It just wasn't her week it seemed. After waving goodbye to her instructor, Taka stepped into the night and ignored his presence at her back when she started walking. He wasn't even bothering to be silent as his footsteps echoed from the building faces. She forced herself to take a deep breath and count to ten as her temper rose. She was gonna be the bigger person and not give in. Several deep breaths and more counting, Taka finally reached her front gate. Smiling proudly to herself, she reached for it when his hand grabbed the back of her shirt, spinning her around.

"Hey!" She yelped when he pushed her up against the brick fence. The temper she's tried so hard to hold in flared up and she shoved hard against his shoulders, "Let go of me!"

"No." Hibari's eyes were hard while he held her tightly until she stopped struggling.

"What do you want from me?" Taka asked angrily.

"You never let me finish." He said coldly and she laughed.

"You made your feelings about me clear enough." Hibari's fingers dug painfully into her arms and she winced.

"Shut. Up. I've never-" He stopped as his head whipped to the side to focus on something down the street. His teeth flashed in a feral smile before he let her go and his tonfas appeared with a click.

"Get inside now." Hibari ordered. The hair on the back of her neck stood up in warning at the sudden change in him. Taka didn't put up a fight. She hurried through the gate and to her front door. Before she stepped inside, she looked over her shoulder. Hibari was gone.

"You should go talk to him." Taka made a funny noise and set a hand against the hallway wall, her eyes going over her shoulder to glare at Kusakabe. After making sure her heart wasn't going to leap from her chest, she pushed back into the stream of students.

"Go away." He continued to follow, his appearance parting the students easily. Noticing that fact set her teeth on edge.

"Go talk to him."

"No."

"Why?" Taka stopped and turned (to yell at his chest).

"Because I don't need the abuse. I've got other things to do."

"Like?"

"Like getting my math score up and..." She looked away but he caught the small frown that creased her brow, "I've just got other things to worry about." He nodded understandingly.

"You can do that after you talk to him." Taka felt her eye twitch.

"No."

"Why?" Taka lost it. She whirled and stuck her finger in his face (chin).

"Stop it! Forget about me going up there. He said it himself that I make him sick. I'm not going up there so he can keep beating me up." His large hand closed around hers gently as he leaned down.

"I've know Hibari-san for many years and I know when he has something on his mind. Go talk to him. He has something he's trying to tell you." He let her go then stepped around her to walk away.

"Like what?" She called after.

"Go talk to him." Kusakabe vanished around a corner.


	19. Chapter 19

Taka didn't get up from her desk when the lunch bell rang.

"You haven't been up to the roof lately." Izumi said as she turned in her chair to look at Taka. She shrugged, pulling her lunch from her bag. Izumi held out a slip of paper.

"I was told to give this to you at lunch." Looking at the paper suspiciously, Taka took it then opened it.

Talk to him

"You're making a face. What's it say?" Izumi leaned forward to read the note, "Oh...did you two have an argument?"

"Something like that." Taka shredded the note before opening her lunch box.

"Then you should go see him." Taka closed her eyes and resisted the urge to face plant on her desk.

"No." She took a bite and chewed several times before swallowing.

"Maybe he wants to apologize?" Izumi asked.

"Doubt it." Taka said curtly taking another bite.

"You won't know if you don't go."

"I don't care."

"You're lying." She looked up at her friend. Izumi smiled innocently and Taka's mouth popped open.

"You're in on this? That neanderthal recruited you?!"

"Well..." Izumi scratched the back of her head but her smile said it all.

"Oh my god!" Taka surged to her feet then stalked to the door, yanking it open. She grumbled angrily to herself all the way up the hall to the stairs then through the rooftop door. The wind caught it, slamming it behind her and she was briefly irritated she'd been robbed of the opportunity to do it herself until she spotted Hibari. He turned his back on her and she growled before stomping over.

"Okay I'm here now. What do you want?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye then away with a hmph. Taka stared at him while something snapped in her brain. Screeching, she jumped at Hibari and he caught her then tossed her aside. Her shoes skidded across the tiles as she used the momentum to twist and lunge at him again. Hibari was ready this time, his tonfas raised. He deflected her attack only to push her back a second time. This happened several more times before she's had enough.

"Fight me, damn it! Or have you turned into a herbivore?!" No sooner had the words left her mouth that Hibari was there in front of her. The anger in his eyes turned her chest cold before his tonfa connected with her shoulder. Without thinking, she grabbed for him as she went down, her fingers catching the collar of his shirt. Both off balance, they toppled over and landed hard, Hibari on top. He tried to pull away but she yanked him back down.

"I'm listening now." Hibari's lips thinned when their eyes locked. She glared back with an eyebrow arched. His fingers tangled into her hair causing the glare to fall away and be replaced by surprise.

"You're an idiot." He whispered with none of his usual sharpness and before she could retort, his lips brushed against hers. The kiss was slow and tentative revealing his uncertainty. Taka's hand clutched his shirt tightly as her eyes squeezed shut. She wanted to fight against him but her body had other plans. She sighed against his mouth as she relaxed beneath him, her body cradling his. Hibari's fingers tightened in her hair and he deepened the kiss at the sign of her surrender. A shiver raced down his spine when her hands slid up the back of his neck to run through the short hairs there. A soft whimper escaped her when their lips parted for breath.

He looked into her darkened eyes to see she'd heard him loud and clear.


	20. Chapter 20

Taka wouldn't admit it but she was a little disappointed when Hibari wasn't across the street waiting for her. She glanced up and down the road before starting on her way. He must be busy she thought as she walked. Taka absently glanced down the alley to the park and froze. There was someone under the tree. Was it him? She picked her way through the darkness to stop at the sidewalk across from the grass. The person was gone. She went over and looked around only to find no one.

"Guess it wasn't him." Taka murmured to herself as she turned then stopped dead in her tracks. Yuko tilted her head to the side as she smiled sweetly. Fear turned Taka cold inside when her eyes roamed over the four Osamu boys standing behind her classmate.

"My boyfriend doesn't like how you've been treating me so he sent along some friends to help me teach you a lesson." Before she could make a sound, a strong arm snaked around her waist while a hand clamped down over her mouth. Yuko stepped up close, that creepy smile still in place as she lifted her hand and a thin blade flashed in the soft light cast by the streetlamps.

Slowly, the cool metal slid down Taka's cheek.

"You'll be so pretty when we're done with you." Yuko giggled. Taka couldn't breath.

Hibari fingered the soft purple petal of the flower Kusakabe had given him earlier. Give it to her he'd said and Hibari has stared at his office door after it closed wondering how Kusakabe had known. But it didn't matter now as he waited for Taka on the roof, his dangling foot twitching occasionally (he wouldn't admit he was nervous). The bell rang, his heart jumped, and he scowled. The minutes started ticking past. Was she mad at him for not walking her home last night? The Prefects meeting had gone longer than he anticipated and by time he'd gotten out, it was already an hour passed the time they usually met.

She still hadn't come fifteen minutes into the period so he jumped down and went searching for her. Hibari ignored the stares he got as he stalked through the library, flower clenched in hand. When he checked her homeroom, everyone froze and stared at him. He crooked his finger at Izumi after he noticed her. She seemed surprised but got up to follow him into the hall. Hibari crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the girl.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Izumi's cheeks paled as she lowered her eyes.

"T-taka isn't h-here today."

"Why?"

"I don't k-know." He turned and walked away without a word.

"Is Taka home?" Izumi asked politely after Taka's mother opened the door.

"You must be Izumi." She said warmly and held the door open wider, "She said you might visit." Izumi murmured a thank you as she stepped inside.

"Is Taka ill? I brought her homework." Taka's mother's face pinched at the mouth as she folded her hands before her.

"No she isn't. She got into a fight on the way home from her self defense class and we've only just got back from the hospital." Izumi's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright?"

"What do you think, Izumi?" Came Taka's voice. Izumi turned and let out a gasp, her armful of papers dropping to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Hibari looked down as the stairwell door opened and even though it didn't show, he was mildly surprised at the black, not dark brown, hair of the girl that came through. She took a few timid steps away from the door, her eyes darting around. The girl's hands started to wring nervously before she turned then jumped when she noticed him standing on the shack.

"She wasn't at school yesterday because she got hurt." His brows drew down into a frown.

"What?" Izumi's hands covered her cheeks.

"Someone attacked her when she was walking home from her class. It," She sucked in a breath, "Oh it was horrible! I told her you were looking for her and," Another deep breath, "And she said you need to come see her. She has something important to tell you."

"Go." Hibari murmured as he turned his back on the girl and pulled his phone from his pocket. The door shut with a click as his thumb punched in Kusakabe's number.

He crouched on the wall that ran past her bedroom window and waited. The sun hadn't even set but she was already in bed, her dark hair fanned out across the pillow, both hands tucked under a bandaged cheek, and a single eye latched onto him where it'd been since he'd settled on the wall. Growing impatient, he gestured to the latch on the window but she didn't move. Finally, she sat up slowly, her delicate fingers flipping the lock then pushing the panes outward. In two bounds, he was in her room and turned to face her. Her eyes were guarded above the white bandages covering both her cheeks.

His eyes drifted to the creamy skin of her chest and shoulders that the tank top she wore failed to conceal. It also didn't hide the bruises and scratches that marred her pale skin. Her shorts were just as pathetic at hiding the marks on her thighs and legs when she slowly moved into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" She growled bringing his eyes back to her face.

"I was told you asked for me to come," he said, "What's under the bandages?"

"None of your business. Get out." A spark flashed in her eyes but quickly dimmed.

"What's under the bandages?" he asked again, his irritation clear.

"None of your business, Prefect-chan." She gasped when he reacted, shoving her down onto the bed until they were snarling nose to nose in the sheets.

"You became my business when you broke my rules. Now tell me," His fingers dug into her shoulders, "What's under the bandages?" Taka bared her teeth at him in anger but her hands slowly came up to pull away the tape and gauze to reveal a set of lines that spread across her cheek like a crimson web.

"A knife?" he asked. She nodded then lifted both hands to push him off weakly, her breaths coming in strained pants. He ignored her strangled protests when he grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it. She clamped her hands down in time to keep her breasts from being exposed but he didn't care. His fist clenched around the soft material at the sight of the black and purple ugliness that stained the pale skin across her ribs.

"Who did this?" He asked quietly trying to keep his temper in check.

"The girl. I've been fighting. Her boyfriend is from Osamu. He sent guys to. Help her." Taka struggled feebly against him.

Coldness washed over him as he stared at the bruises. This annoying girl had been hurt by his enemies? Is that why this rage was building in his gut? He dropped her shirt then shoved off the bed ignoring the startled look and her red cheeks as he leapt to the windowsill then vaulted out onto the wall.

"Yes?" Kusakabe's voice asked softly in his ear. Hibari looked out the bedroom window without seeing anything beyond, his impatient foot making his body swivel his office chair back and forth. How unlike me he thought before he stilled then spoke.

"I want to know who leads the Osamu gang." Hibari's hand tightened on the arm of his chair, "I want to know everything you can find about him." Kusakabe was silent as he registered the low tone of the Head of the Discipline Committee's voice.

"It's related to why Taka wasn't at school, isn't it?" The fact that Kusakabe knew her name didn't surprise him. Hibari kept mute on the other end. He knew if he opened his mouth, words would not be the sound that came out. What is this sick feeling? He closed his eyes angrily.

"I'm on it." The line went dead in his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

The gate shut with a soft click when Taka lifted her hand, taking a moment to look at her mother who stood in the doorway. Her mom smiled gently.

"You don't have to go back if you aren't ready." Taka's lips ticked up at the corners.

"I've missed three days. I don't want to get behind in math class."

"Alright but please be careful."

"I will. I'm not going to loo-"

"We'll take good care of her!" Taka made a funny noise and clutched her chest when Kusakabe stepped from around the neighbor's hedge with two other Prefects in tow. Her mother looked a little worried at the sudden appearance of the rough looking boys. Taka smiled sweetly and waved goodbye until the front door closed (reluctantly) then she turned on the Vice Chairman.

"What are you," She wheezed, "Doing here?!"

"Walking you to school." He replied as he grabbed her by the collar, giving her a push forward, "So let's go. I don't want to be late."

Several classes and a very awkward trip to the bathroom later, ("Jesus Christ! Get out of the bathroom. You don't need to listen to me pee!") Taka stormed into Hibari's office, planting her hands on his paperwork.

"Call the dogs off!" She croaked. Hibari's eyes slid around her to Kusakabe who sat in one of the chairs off by the wall. He shrugged his large shoulders.

"No clue what she's talking about." Taka choked on her words as she turned to glare at him then stomped back out, the door slamming behind her. Hibari's eyes went back to his second.

"You and her friend are meddling." He stated and Kusakabe got to his feet, walking to the door.

"No idea what you're talking about. Have a nice day, Hibari-san." Hibari watched the door close then sat back in his chair. Hmph.

Taka peeked around the doorframe, her eyes going back and forth. She stepped out with a sigh. No Prefects in sight to follow her home. Yay.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked then clutched her ribs.

"Why?" Taka begged brokenly as Hibari stepped from behind her. Was that a glimmer of amusement in his eyes?

"Let's go." Hibari held out his hand and she looked up at him warily before taking it. His palm was warm against hers and Taka felt a blush color her cheeks. Was this the same Hibari that didn't hesitate to discipline her with his tonfas?

"Stop dawdling, herbivore." He muttered giving her hand a tug. She couldn't help but smile. Yep it was still him.


	23. Chapter 23

Slowly, Hibari's eye slid open. His phone was ringing. Where was it? He groped on his bedside table only to come up empty and still the Namimori theme song sang on. He dragged himself from under the warm blankets to step through the moonlit dimness of his bedroom to where his jacket was slung over the back of his desk chair. With a flick of his thumb, Hibari opened his phone then pressed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"I found him, the leader of the Osamu." Kusakabe's voice was tight and Hibari furrowed his brow sleepily.

"And?" Hibari stepped up to the window, stripes of cool moonlight falling across his bare chest before he pulled the string on the blinds, shutting them out.

"Katsuo Minamoto, age sixteen, second year." Kusakabe paused, "Boyfriend of Yuko Arakawa."

"Tomorrow we'll-"

"He says he has someone that belongs to you." Hibari froze halfway back to his bed, the plastic of his phone creaking in protest at his sudden grip, "He says to meet him in the warehouse district, I have the address, and if you want to get her back, you have to submit to him." Hibari snorted.

"Where are you?"

"Outside."

"I'm coming down."

Growling around the gag, Taka glared into the laughing eyes of Yuko's boyfriend, Katsuo. Her skin crawled as he pushed up the hem of her pajama shirt to admire the bruises on her torso with a whistle.

"My boys sure showed you a good time, huh?" Her response was a glare nearly capable of setting him on fire. Katsuo grabbed her chin then ripped off one of the bandages on her cheek.

"Check out Yuko's work, Raikoh." He jerked her face to the side to show off the red lines to the guy behind her. Letting Taka go, Katsuo stood and smirked down at her.

"That bad boy of yours better come for you. I've spent too long searching for Hibari Kyoya's weakness for this to fall through. I'm gonna own this city one way or another." Katsuo bent down to smile in her face, "But if he doesn't come by dawn, well," He chuckled, "My boys won't mind. They'll get you." He gave her cheek a pat then turned to leave. Taka glared at her knees through her watery eyes. Would he care enough to come?


	24. Chapter 24

The warehouse doors were open enough for them to slip through, the darkness inside absolute. Hibari's fists clamped even tighter around the handles of his tonfas as his body shook. He needed to hit something before his rage burned him alive. Never before had he been threatened in such a way but then again, he'd never allowed for such a weakness to exist. That stupid girl. They wouldn't be in this position if she'd just gone away when he'd told her to. Kusakabe was responsible for this too. Him and the disgustingly timid girl. They should have left well enough alone. He'd been fine before the stubborn herbivore stormed into his life, turning it upside down. Never did he have to worry about someone else or find himself nervous or feel his heart pound with excitement when he wasn't fighting. She'd made him weak and sick and now she was something to be used against him. Hibari gritted his teeth.

This would not be happening again.

The lights flared up suddenly and several feet away stood a guy with a cocky smile that was begging to be broken. He opened his arms wide, his uniform taut across his chest.

"Welcome Prefects! Have you come to surrender?" His dark eyes shone under his slicked back hair.

"Tch." Hibari scoffed and Katsuo's friendly smile turned into a sneer.

"I hoped you'd say that." With a wave of his hand, a thug dragged Taka into view on the walkway behind him.

"Guess I'll just keep her..."He said looking slyly at Hibari, "Unless you want to fight for her and all your territory?" Hibari didn't respond but sprinted forward to strike at Katsuo's grinning face. There was the screech of metal on metal as Hibari's attack was halted by a Tanto blade. Katsuo laughed as they pushed away from each other then circled like wolves. Hibari deflected Katsuo's charge, spinning in a crouch to swipe at his opponents vulnerable ankles. With a hop, Katsuo put himself out of reach long enough to turn around before Hibari was on him. Sparks flashed as their weapons met and Hibari took the opportunity to thrust a knee up into Katsuo's gut as his arms lifted to hold back the tonfa eager for his teeth. He let out a whoosh of air while shoving Hibari hard, jumping back another couple steps.

"Herbivore," Hibari's voice was low with menace, "You think you're a match for me." He laughed and advanced on Katsuo, "I will enjoy biting you to death for your insolence." He moved forward fast enough that his opponent barely got his weapon up in time but Hibari was already bringing his other hand under Katsuo's guard again, digging his tonfa into Katsuo's stomach. Surprise lit up his eyes as he choked on the pain and Hibari vanished before a tonfa slammed into the back of his head. Jerking forward, Katsuo's spine bowed as a hand burrowed into his greasy hair and his knees were kicked from under him. Hibari's face appeared next to his, his eyes jet black with hatred.

"Never mess with what is mine." He snarled like a beast before, with all his anger and strength, he drove the end of his tonfa into Katsuo's face, his fingers uncurling from the slick hair as Katsuo's body slumped forward. Hibari's eyes flew up to the walkway when the sound of running feet drew his attention. The thug that had held Taka was on the move until several Prefects cut off his escape into the upper hallways. He made a mental note to thank Kusakabe for calling in backup as his feet took him quickly up the stairs then across the walkway to where Taka knelt, breathing hard. He untied her hands and worked the gag from between her teeth, curses spilling out once her tongue was free. She, shakily, tried getting to her feet and Hibari grabbed her gently about the waist.

"This is your fault." Taka said through chattering teeth as her fingers locked into the fabric of his jacket, "If you weren't such an ass to everyone-"

"Shut up." He whispered against her forehead pushing her face against his neck. Taka's tears were hot against his skin.

"Ow." She mumbled after each hiccuped sob bringing a small smile to his lips. His stupid bird.


	25. Chapter 25

Her fingers trailed through his hair softly as he lay dozing in the sun, his head in her lap. Taka tickled his nose with a few strands making Hibari open an eye.

"You're hair needs a trim, Kyoya." She murmured.

"Hn." Was his reply before his eyes closed again and she resumed running her nails across his scalp. She let out a sigh that had his eye opening again.

"What?" Taka looked down at him, sadness staining her features.

"My mom enrolled me in another school. I transfer in a week." Both eyes opened so he could stare up at her, "She thinks I'm not safe here." Taka whispered. His hand lifted to hers, their fingers twisted together in her lap. They stayed like that for awhile watching the clouds drift by in silence until the door below them opened.

"Taka! I know you're up here. We have to study for the test!" Izumi called out and Taka sighed again.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back and Hibari sat up. Before she could move, his hand reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing gently over the nearly healed lines. He looked vaguely ill when his mouth opened and nothing came out as they gazed at each other. Finally, Taka smiled and leaned forward to press her lips to his.

"I love you too." She whispered and his fingers slid up to tangle in her hair.

The End


End file.
